


Silver Eyes

by dracodormit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Love, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, MxM - Freeform, Post Hogwarts AU, Post Mpreg, Romance, Single Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodormit/pseuds/dracodormit
Summary: Harry Potter is a single father after Draco Malfoy gets married to Astoria Greengrass. But what happens when Draco has enough of his parents and Astoria leading his life?





	1. Chapter One

Harry is better. But there are days, and there are moments when he catches himself remembering him. Harry thinks of the blond boy whenever he opens the _Daily Prophet_ and reads the Qudditch match scores. He remembers those silver eyes, full of love and hope, whenever those exact same eyes of his six-year-old daughter manipulate Harry into buying her sweets.  
And that is when Harry’s heart breaks, piece by piece. Nonetheless he stays strong because he must stay strong, he tells himself.  
“Daddy?” A gentle voice calls him and Harry closes the newspaper’s Quidditch section just to be met with silver eyes of his daughter Lily.  
“What did you do this time?” Harry asks with a small and kind smile. Lily was his whole world and the only good thing that had happened to him after the war and after losing her father. So it’s no wonder he has spoiled her way more a child should be. And this time, her eyes gave her away once again. At such a young age, Lily was unable to cover up all the emotions and thoughts from her face and that made it easier for Harry. She was a girl after all, and as a single father it was sometimes difficult to find out what bothered Lily. At least Hermione has helped as much as she could, after having children of her own.  
“Nothing,” Lily pouts and tries to avoid Harry’s eyes. Her dark blonde hair hides the blushing cheeks.  
Harry chuckles and stands up. It’s time to take Lily to Ron and Hermione’s anyway. He noticed the piece of paper clenched in Lily’s hands, hidden behind her back. “What do you have in your hands, darling?”  
His daughter’s eyes widen as an even deeper shade of red creeps upon her cheeks.  
“It’s a photograph,” she mumbles so quietly that Harry barely hears it.  
“A photograph?”  
Lily nods and stretches her right hand to show him. The photo is slightly crumbled but Harry recognizes it immediately. His breath hitches as he registers the moving moment captured just a few weeks before Harry’s heart shattered. The big smiles on Draco and Harry’s faces as they looked at the camera (more exactly, they tried not to look at each other) seemed to show a clear message. They were happy and very much in love. And all that was true, at least that’s what Harry thought when he remembered those days. He truly did love Draco, even after Draco left him to marry Astoria Greengrass.  
“Where did you get that?” His voice breaks at the end, just a little bit. Harry made sure to get rid of all the memories of Draco, especially after he found out about his pregnancy. It just hurt to much to remember.  
“Aunt ‘Mione gave it to me last week. I...” Lily pauses to chew on her lower lip, obviously nervous.  
“Go on,” Harry gently encourages her to continue. He cannot recall the last time he was angry at her, and this isn’t something to be angry at either.  
“I asked her about my mummy. And she explained that I have another daddy but...”  
“He doesn’t know about you, yeah...” Harry mumbles, apologetically. Sitting down in front of his precious daughter, Harry takes her small hands in his and pulls her into a hug.  
“I’m sorry for not talking to you about it before.” Harry is passionate about treating children fairly and not hiding them the truths about whatever they are curious of, even if it might seem too complicated for them. But this is the one thing he had hidden from her, and luckily Lily hasn’t asked about it until now.

Tears start gathering in Lily’s eyes and he soon feels the warm tears against his skin. “Why doesn’t he know?”  
“Because he married a girl he was betrothed to and left before I even found out about you.” It hurt Harry to voice out the truth behind their breakup. The fact is that Harry was aware of Draco and Astoria’s engagement even before he started dating Draco. But Draco assured him that he will talk to his parents and convince them to break of the arranged marriage. And yet, that didn’t happen. Draco left, only sending him a short apology letter after the ceremony and Harry was once again all alone in the cold world with a broken heart.  
“But he looks like he loves you in that photo.” Lily is quite smart and she notices things Harry would never expect her to.  
“He did love me,” Harry assures her and quietly to himself as well.  
“Why did he marry that girl?”  
“Because his parents wanted it like that.” Then Harry explains everything he can about arranged marriages so she can understand.  
Lily lifts her head and sits in front of Harry. Her eyes are red from crying but she is acting calm. “You would never do that to me, right daddy?”  
Harry once again pulls his daughter in a hug. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! I go by as @dracodormit ;)  
> And thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

“You don’t get it Astoria! It’s done. We’re done!” Draco nearly shouts at his wife. Ever since they had married the arguments were their constant companions. Draco’s parents knew he didn’t want to marry her, Astoria and her parents knew. And yet he ended up in a situation like this. Draco had to leave a man he loved and had to marry a blonde witch that thought they’d have a fairytale marriage.

“Honey, please…” Astoria begs but Draco can hear the insincerity in her voice.

“No, I made my mind. I’m sending an owl to my attorney the second we get out of this god forsaken dinner with your parents.” Draco’s voice is firm and cold. The fingers of his left hand are clenched around an armrest of an ugly red Victorian chair situated in Astoria’s childhood room. His body is trembling from anger and at the same time from relief of finally voicing out his thoughts about divorce.

“Draco, we can get through this. I understand that not being able to have children might feel like a strain to our marriage but there are other options.”

“Astoria,” Draco starts almost mockingly. “This isn’t just about having children. Did you honestly forget about me being gay? And have it occurred to you that _I_ maybe just have enough of you and our parents? That I finally gathered the courage to end all this nonsense and begin living like _I_ want to live.” Anger is now overwhelming Draco and his legs are barely able to hold him up.

“Our marriage isn’t nonsense. You know what really is nonsense? You and your “ _I’m gay.”_ speeches. You really think anyone cares about what you want? This is an arranged marriage or do you not understand how those work?”

“Oh bloody hell, Astoria. I’m not going to argue about this anymore. And your petty insults can’t get me to back off and break. I’m not a weak puppet you all think I am.” Draco crosses the room and reaches the door.

“So, what do you plan to do after we get divorced? You think your darling Potter is still faithfully waiting for you?” Astoria spats and steps forward. “You haven’t heard of him in six years, none of us did. He completely disappeared from the media and public life.”

Hearing Harry’s name stops Draco. He tenses and hardens his already crumbling expression. Astoria is telling the truth as Harry really did seem to just disappear. But Draco had known that Harry hated to be in the spotlight and wanted to be left alone. So until now, he hasn’t spared much thought to the lack of articles about Harry and his life.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this conversation. Our divorce hasn’t got anything to do with Harry,” Draco tries to defend him. Astoria snorts and shakes her head in disbelief.

“Whatever,” she says as she passes him at the door.

“I’m going home. You’re on your own to inform your parents of our divorce,” Draco says coldly and Disapparates.

Once at home, Draco pens a letter to his attorney, requesting a meeting with him as soon as possible. Draco is aware that the longer this divorce thing takes, the harder it will be for him to continue resisting his parents and their demands. And he isn’t worried about his mother, because truthfully Narcissa had understood him from the start. His father had persisted from the start and will probably push it till the end. Lucius also has a strong hold on Narcissa so she can’t really support him openly about it. As the owl flies off with his letter, Draco’s head falls into his hand. Tiredness suddenly overcomes him and a headache starts to form. If him and Harry would still be together, Harry would offer some relaxing massage and the cuddle him until Draco felt better. But all those thoughts and memories are just in Draco’s mind.

More than once has Draco laid in his bed, next to Astoria, and tried to remember how Harry’s embraces felt. He tried to recall Harry’s scent that would envelope him wherever they slept next to each other. And at the beginning he could remember all those things. But time passed and it became harder to recall those soft and gentle touches. After six years, Draco doesn’t know anymore how Harry smells.

Tears gather in Draco’s eyes and all he wants to do is cry and scream in agony. Because it feels like torture to remember all the memories and emotions. And he still misses Harry daily.

Pulling himself together, Draco wipes the escaped tears off of his face and stands up. Crossing his apartment to the shared bedroom, he pulls the wardrobe open and starts packing the clothes he’ll take with him. Because he isn’t doing anything halfway. Draco is going to move out of this place today, even if he has to beg Pansy to take him in until he finds his own apartment. It doesn’t take long until he packs most of his clothes into a charmed duffel bag. Most of those clothes are thrown in without him even concentrating on the task. That is until his fingers come across a familiar feel of a worn out cotton T-shirt. Draco pulls it out and sighs. It’s Harry’s old T-shirt that Draco took with him on the day he left to marry Astoria. Draco had worn it to bed for a while but Astoria made him stop wearing it. Pulling it closer, Draco buries his nose into the fabric and inhales. The scent of his beloved one is nearly nonexistent but his mind recalls the scent just as well as if it still stuck to it. Once again Draco is overwhelmed with emotions but determined to get through this phase of his life, he pulls the T-shirt over his head and with a duffel bag in his hand, Disapparates to Pansy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! I go by as @dracodormit ;)  
> And thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

~pt. 3~  
Harry dislikes going to Diagon Alley, especially with Lily. People stare at them and if Harry hadn't threatened to sue any newspaper that mentions Lily's existence, papers would be full of the small family. And Harry hates the questions. Male pregnancies were very rare among wizards and being the Savior apparently wasn't enough for Harry, some people claimed. That's why Harry has been avoiding going to public places with Lily. Muggle London seems more appropriate and Lily loves it anyway. But it's her seventh birthday and for the last two days Lily has begged Harry to take her to Diagon Alley. She hasn't been there in over a year and she wants to visit George at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So Harry decides to take her and asks Ron to join them. He always feels safer with one of his friends joining them.  
"Fine, I'll come. But Rose is coming with us as well." Ron gives in and Lily squeals in joy. Harry sighs and smiles at his daughter. He can barely believe that the little blonde girl is already seven. It feels like it was just yesterday when they celebrated her first birthday.  
Two hours later Harry finds himself standing in the middle of Diagon Alley with Lily's hand in his and Ron by his side.  
"Everything is going to be fine, Harry," Ron tries to encourage his friend. But Harry's gut twists.  
"I feel like something will happen today. Not necessarily bad, but something that is going to influence me and Lily."  
"Oh, just shut it, mate. Ever since you found out about Malfoy's divorce, you've been paranoid. He won't just waltz back into your life. Malfoy isn't like that and I'm surprised you don't even know that. It was you who dated him, anyway."  
"I'm not paranoid," Harry scoffs but Ron just laughs in disbelief. "Whatever," Harry mutters and they head towards George's place.  
Lily and Rose happily chatter all the way and Ron tries to explain something Hermione said yesterday. Harry is more focused on his daughter who at some point sees a new ice cream parlor.  
"Daddy, can we have ice cream?" She asks excitedly and without any hesitation they detour to the parlor and order ice cream.  
"But be careful with it. I'd rather not see you make a mess of it," Harry warns Lily who just flashes him a grin and licks the lemon ice cream. Harry smiles as she remembers that being Draco's daughter, Lily hates messy and sticky stuff anyway and that she is always careful.  
Lily suddenly sees something and disappears from Harry's sight. Panic grips Harry and he doesn't know what to do. "Lily?" He yells, disregarding the confused and curious faces of other people. Ron and Rose also look concerned as they try to spot the blonde child amongst the crowd.  
"Where did she go?" Harry asks desperately and Ron just shrugs. At that moment Harry wants to punch his best friend. "Rose, did you see what Lily did?"  
Wide-eyed and afraid, Rose shakes her head. Harry feels bad for her, because he is aware his tone might be a bit harsh. He searches for his daughter and when he spots her blonde hair, he sighs in relief. Until he sees a taller blond in front of her, looking down as Lily tugs at the man's shirt.  
_'Please, not today,'_ Harry quietly begs as he approaches Draco and Lily. Three more calm steps and Harry finally stands behind Lily, gently laying his hand on her right shoulder. She flinches gently but as she looks up to find Harry meeting her silver eyes, Lily relaxes. Harry's gaze is cold but not unkind. As a man in front of them coughs gently, both the daughter and the father look up at Draco.  
Harry notices slight changes on Draco. His hair is long again and has a few grey strands here and there, his body isn't as lean as it used to be and his once-smooth face now carries a couple of wrinkles and a day-old stubble. Six years seemed to treat Draco differently than Harry.  
"H-Potter," Draco greets him as his gaze moves down to Lily.  
"Malfoy," Harry replies, while his mind screams at him for calling Draco by his last name.  
"Who is the young lady?" Draco asks as he takes in Lily's appearance.  
Before Harry can say anything in return, Lily's voice rings out. "I'm Lily Potter. Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy." Both Harry and Draco are stunned to silence at the politeness and cheerfulness.  
Draco takes Lily's hand in his and smiles kindly. "Nice to meet you too, Lily." Then he returns his gaze to Harry and raises his left eyebrow. "I didn't know you have a daughter. How old is she?"  
"Few people do," Harry replies and Lily interrupts with: "I'm seven. Today is my birthday."  
"Ah," Draco nods and lowers himself so his eyes are in the same level as Lily's. "Happy Birthday, then."  
"Thank you!" Lily exclaims and grins.  
"Where is your mother?" Draco asks politely, calculating how many years ago it has been since him and Harry were still together. It doesn't go unnoticed to him that the young lady carries strikingly similar features to Malfoys.  
"I don't have one..." Lily mutters and Harry clears his throat.  
"Maybe this isn't the right time for this conversation," he reminds both and Draco nods.  
But Lily isn't so happy about it and she shows it in a way Harry doesn't expect. "But I want to talk about it! I want Mr Malfoy to know I'm his daughter!"


	4. Chapter Four

**~pt. 4~**

Every thought that Draco has in his mind when looking at the girl in front of him, disappears.

Draco is speechless while one things keeps repeating in his mind: _'I'm his daughter.'_

_'No, this is not happening.'_ Draco tries to convince himself. It's been years since he had to face the fact that he will never be able to have children. That's what every mediwizard, that Astoria had dragged them to, has said. And now here she is, a seven-year-old girl, standing in front of him, looking at Draco with her wide silver eyes, claiming to be his daughter. 

The similarities are evident, Draco notes. Lily has the same eyes, nose and the blonde hair as well. And yet there is also Harry that Draco sees in her. The way her lips curl when she smiles is way too familiar and Draco's heart clenches. Flashbacks of Harry and him laughing at something one of them said and of Harry smiling whenever Draco said _'I love you.'_ come crashing back and Draco tries not to break in front of Harry and Lily. It's been a while since he allowed himself to remember Harry in that way. Draco always buried himself deep into depression if he thought of how happy and in love he was with Harry.

And now Harry is here, in front of him, looking just as good as he used to or maybe even better. His hair is longer, pinned up into a bun and there are a few grey strands in between of his jet-black hair. Draco's heart stutters at the sight of him. Harry still wears glasses that are very similar to his old ones, and his eyes are still the same sparkling green as they were years ago. 

While there is some fear flashing in those green eyes, anget starts bubbling inside Draco. He feels betrayed because he had no knowledge of Lily up until now. Draco is angry at his parents who forced him into an unwanted marriage and he is furious that his parents and Astoria are the reason why he missed seven precious years of his daughter's childhood. 

Yet as he looks down at Lily who is fidgeting nervously between them, Draco feels a warm peaceful feeling flowing through him. Lily is still smiling but obviously struggling not to burst into tears. Draco sighs and kneels in front of the small girl. He takes her delicate hand in his and gives her a gentle smile. 

"I've always wanted a daughter," he says kindly, a bit unsure of what to say in this situation. But it seems to work for Lily as the tears disappear from her eyes and her smile brightenes. Draco pulls her closer and her arms are suddenly wrapped around his neck. He chuckles and returns the hug. 

A surprised cough escapes Harry as Draco meets his eyes. Harry looks tense and unsure of what is happening. Draco doesn't mind that Harry is having doubts because he is still a bit angry at him and a Slytherin part of him enjoys it. And yet as he feels the warm tears against his neck, he remembers that it was the girl who ran up to him and told him. Draco realizes that Harry must've mentioned Draco to Lily at some point. 

Draco pulls back from the hug and wipes Lily's tears of her face. She is smiling and crying at the same time and to Draco she seems adorable. 

"Everything is fine. Why are you crying, darling?" He questions her gently and Lily hiccups.

"I just wanted to know my other daddy," she admits. "And this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Draco laughs and nods. "I understand. And I have an idea. Why don't we go buy you a present of your choice?"

"Um, Malfoy," Harry suddenly speaks, apparently finding his voice again.

"What?" Draco asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Lily has enough things already and I really don't want a spoiled child."

"Are you doubting my ways of raising my child?" Draco responds, amused. Harry blushes and stumbles over his words. He obviously isn't expecting Draco's acceptance of Lily so quickly.

"No..." Harry replies and looks at Lily who is observing them happily. She likes hearing her fathers already bickering about her. 

"Good." Draco stands up and takes Lily's hand. "Where do you want to go?"

Lily looks up at him and smiles. Truthfully she doesn't wish for anything except for going home with both of her parents. She tells Draco that and Harry groans behind them. Draco laughs at Harry and suddenly he realizes that they are back at how they were before Draco went to get married. 

Their relationship did consists of constant teasing and bickering. Harry often complained about one thing or another and Draco used to laugh at Harry at those times. But they also used to make out after soft arguments like that and that's the one thing that makes a difference between now and then. And Draco somehow doubts that making out will happen any time soon. Not only are they older and more mature now, they also haven't spoken about anything that really matters. Most of the talking passed between Draco and Lily and even that wasn't a long conversation.

"I'm not sure Harry would like having me in his home at the moment," Draco explains to Lily. There are a lot of things that Draco and Harry have to discuss in private and it feels weird to Draco that he jumped into his role as a father so quickly. He can hardly believe himself.

"But..." Lily starts to process but Harry stops her as he steps in line with Draco and Lily. 

"This happened too quickly for both Draco and me. I think we all need some time to think and talk about what happened but not now and now in public." Harry then looks at Draco and continues. "You are more than welcome to come home with us if you want. We should discuss about this whole situation."

Draco is quite surprised by the formality of Harry's speech. And yet he understands what Harry wants to say.

"Then I will join you."

Lily squeals and Harry cracks a small smile. "We have to find Ron and Rose first though."

"Right," Draco nods, not completely sure who Rose is, but follows them nonetheless with Lily's hand in his.

It is hard for Draco to believe that his life changed so suddenly just by meeting a blonde girl. This day has turned out completely different than he imagined it would, but he has to admit to himself that walking next to his daughter is one of the best things that have happened to him so far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm @dracodormit


	5. Part Five

**~pt. 5~**

 

Harry sits down immediately after the three of them Floo home. Around half an hour has passed between them finding Ron and Rose, Harry explaining what is going on and finally heading back to the house. Lily chatted with Draco all the way to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where she picked out a present that Ron insisted on buying her. Ron kept sending Harry questioning glances as Harry tried to keep himself steady on his feet. It was a difficult thing to do because Harry has felt lightheaded from the moment Lily told Draco the truth.

 

“Daddy?” Lily asks and steps closer to Harry.   
“Yes, darling?”   
“Are you okay?” Lily continues as Draco quietly observes the interaction between his _daughter_ and the man he’s always loved.   
Harry looks at Draco for a second and smiles gently. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed, darling.”

Lily pouts and pats Harry’s cheek, which makes Draco smile. “You’re still my favourite daddy, don’t worry.”

Suddenly the room is filled with loud laughter. The smiles on Harry and Draco’s faces are wide and Lily stands smugly in between two laughing men. Harry’s eyes meet with Draco as he steps closer and kneels next to Lily.

 

“Now I’m offended,” Draco responds with lightness in his tone. Lily turns to him and pats his cheek as well.   
“Don’t be. I’m sure once I get to know you better, you’ll be my favourite.”  
“Hey!” Harry pipes in jokingly. It seems surreal to him that Draco is here, laughing along, looking like he fits into the house and the family.

 

As they slowly calm down, Lily speaks up again. “Well, I have to get ready for the party Aunt Hermione is planning. You two should talk.”

Harry looks at Draco and nods. “Yeah, we should.” Lily grins and hugs them both before disappearing into her room.

 

Draco stands up, and Harry quickly does the same. He steps closer to the blond man in front of him and clears his throat. “So…”   
Draco quickly turns around, nearly bumping into Harry as they now stand mere inches away from each other. Their eyes meet, and for a moment Harry feels like the time has stopped. For the last seven years, Lily’s eyes have reminded Harry of Draco. But now, as he stares at the swirling pools of silver, Harry notices the difference between his daughter and the man in front of him. The colour of Draco’s eyes is more vivid than Lily’s and yet the spark that Lily carries in them is absent from Draco’s.

 

Harry’s stomach fills up with butterflies that haven’t existed there for the last few years. He opens his mouth to say something when Draco interrupts him.  
“Why haven’t you told me about Lily?” His voice is gentle, and yet Harry can detect that anger is present.

“I… Uhm,” Harry mutters and looks down at his own hands. He tugs at the hem of his shirt and clears his throat. Draco huffs in annoyance and steps back. Turning to look out the window, Draco clenches his fists. He tries to control his anger as Harry continues to struggle with finding words.

“Well?” Draco demands more sharply.

Harry’s head snaps back as his eyes widen. Lost in thought, he kind of forgot about Draco for a moment. “Right. Uhm, well… You see, the thing is…” Harry pauses again and takes a deep breath. “At first, I was really angry with you for leaving me, so I held back from telling you. And then once Lily was born, I felt it was too late to tell you.”

 

Draco opens his mouth to say what’s on his mind when Harry raises his hand as to say he isn’t finished yet. “I know this isn’t a good excuse. But it’s the truth. And I’m very sorry for keeping Lily away from you.”

 

Draco steps closer to Harry. “You’re right. This is indeed a poor excuse.” He raises his hand and runs it through his blond hair.

“Can you forgive me, though?” Harry asks quietly and looks down.

“I don’t know, Harry. You have no idea what I’ve gone through in those seven years.”

 

“Yeah, I know I don’t,” Harry responds and gently lays his hand on Draco’s arm. “But it was you who left. If it was up to me, we would spend all these years together, as a family.”

 

Draco gulps and nods. “I wanted that too, Harry. My parents left me without a choice though. That’s why I had to leave. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

 

Harry slides his hand down Draco’s arm and entwines their fingers. Draco immediately tightens the grip.

“Draco…”

He looks up to meet the vivid green eyes that Draco has missed so much. “I think I can forgive you.”

Harry’s face lights up with a smile and Draco’s follows seconds later. Still being slightly shorter than Draco, Harry has to lift his head to reach Draco’s lips.

And just with the barest touch of their lips, their worlds are complete again.


End file.
